Revelations
by Leia1979
Summary: Set a year after the series finale, Santa Elena no longer needs the Queen of Swords. Tessa tries to adjust to a different kind of life in Alta California while continuing to hide her secret identity. Tessa/Helm
1. Chapter 1 - Peace & Boredom

**Revelations**

**Author's note: **These characters are not mine (save one) and are property of Fireworks Entertainment and ContentFilm. This story is not for profit and is for entertainment only.  
For some unknown reason, I thought of this show a few weeks ago and rewatched the series for the first time since it was new.

**Chapter 1 - Peace & Boredom**

In the summer of 1819, peace had come to the town of Santa Elena. The scheming Colonel Montoya had been stripped of his command and shipped back to Spain. His accomplice, the American Captain Grisham, had fled. Rumors said he'd been sighted far to the north in el pueblo de San José. A new civilian alcalde arrived from Spain along with a young captain of the guard. With the corrupt officers removed, Santa Elena had entered a new era of peace and prosperity that had not been seen in a decade.

The vigilante Queen of Swords was no longer a wanted woman. She had barely been seen in the last few months, save for depositing rogue bandits neatly gift-wrapped in the town square on rare occasions. The townspeople were safe and, for the most part, happy.

"I'm so bored, Marta," sighed Tessa Alvarado as she slumped in a chair in her lavishly furnished hacienda. She tossed her attempt at ladylike needlepoint aside.

"How can you be bored? You run a hacienda, go to parties, and play nurse three days a week. You do more than all of the dons' wives put together."

Tessa sprung out of the chair, hands defiantly on her hips. "I do not play nurse!"

The gypsy gave her a wry smile. "So what do you call all the time you spend at Doctor Helm's office?"

"I'm helping. Learning a useful skill-"

"And spending time with the good doctor any way you can."

"Marta!" Her young mistress scolded. She sighed and flopped back down on the chair. "Now that Uncle Alejandro is the alcalde, I don't have very much freedom. And there isn't much need for the Queen anymore."

"But you also do not need to hide behind a mask anymore," Marta replied, picking up her basket. "Now let's head into town. I believe you have plans to see your doctor."

Tessa's mood brightened as she followed Marta out the door.

* * *

Despite Marta's incessant teasing, Tessa was becoming a competent nurse. Perhaps the one most surprised by this development was her reluctant teacher, Doctor Helm. He had long thought señorita Alvarado naive and a bit vapid, so he was shocked at how quickly she'd progressed under his tutelage. It had taken a full week of her asking to assist him before he'd relented just to make her stop. He thought she would run screaming after just one day; however, she quickly proved him wrong. The señorita showed herself to be an intelligent and diligent student.

At some point she'd also developed a rather sarcastic sense of humor. The doctor now actually found himself looking forward to working with her instead of dreading her previous habit of unannounced visits and nonexistent ailments. Had she always been like this and he had somehow failed to notice, or had her personality shifted over the last few months?

While the doctor now found himself enjoying the company of señorita Alvarado, he sorely missed the company of the Queen of Swords. He'd last seen her from halfway across the town square as she brought in a highwayman calling himself the Fox, and while he knew she had seen him, she disappeared before he could reach her. He hadn't spoken to her in almost two months and found himself scanning the shadows of his office at times in the hopes she would appear.

_Don't be daft,_ the doctor chided himself as he caught himself once again daydreaming about the Queen of Swords when he should be working. _She obviously has more important things to do. Better to focus on those around you. _

A soft knock sounded, shaking him out of his reverie, as the door opened to admit Tessa Alvarado. "Good afternoon, doctor." At his startled expression, she continued, "You were expecting me, yes?"

"Of course." Helm shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Good afternoon, señorita. The knocking led me to believe it was someone else."

Tessa played along, hands on hips. "Why ever would you think that?"

"Years of experience." He started sorting through small medicine bottles on the shelf. "Would you please start with señor Rodriguez? He took a tumble from his horse. No head injury, just some cuts and scrapes to be cleaned. Let me know if you think he requires sutures."

"Yes, doctor."

"And send in señora Oliveros," he called after her as Tessa slipped out the door. It wasn't the first time she'd caught the doctor off-guard, no matter how he tried to hide it. She wondered what-or who-had him so preoccupied.

As Tessa finished wrapping clean bandages around señor Rodriguez's hand, she heard the door open and a familiar voice call her name. She looked up to see her uncle in the doorway. The alcalde was well-dressed as always in a fashionable suit brought from Spain.

"My little angel of mercy. Your papa would be so proud to see how you care for the people of Santa Elena."

"Gracias, tio," she replied meekly. Playing the simpering señorita was still the easiest way to handle her uncle.

"Where is the doctor? I want to invite him to dine with us tonight."

"I'll let him know you're here." She turned to her patient. "Señor Rodriguez, be sure to change your bandages daily and come back in two days so I can make sure that's healing properly."

Tessa knocked on the door to the back room of the doctor's office and peered in. "The alcalde would like to speak with you."

Alejandro Alvarado was right behind her, and Tessa admitted him into the office. "Doctor Helm, this is purely a social call. I would be honored for you to join us for dinner at the hacienda tonight. I would like to know more of the man who has provided my dear niece such a wonderful opportunity for charity."

Doctor Helm was not entirely sure if he was being invited to dinner or an interrogation. At any rate, it wasn't an invitation he could easily say no to. Before he could even reply, Don Alejandro said, "We shall expect you at seven." The don turned on his heel and departed, leaving Tessa and the doctor to stare awkwardly at each other.

"I believe you have been summoned, doctor."

He rolled his eyes. "At least it's just dinner. Under the old regime, I would have been forcibly thrown in jail...again."

"You have managed to stay out of jail since my uncle became alcalde, but there's always a first time," Tessa teased. "I guess this means I should head home and prepare for dinner. Oh how you inconvenience me, doctor."

"I assure you the inconvenience is mutual. Now go so I can finish my work." He shooed her out the door, but Tessa knew he was all bluster. In fact, he was warming up to Maria Teresa Alvarado. Maybe he didn't feel about her the way he did about the Queen of Swords, but it was definite progress.

* * *

Back at the hacienda, Tessa found Marta and told her to prepare for a dinner guest.

"I'll need my red dress, please, Marta."

Marta raised an eyebrow. "I take it the esteemed doctor will be dining with us tonight?"

"Yes. And don't look at me like that. It was uncle who invited him." Tessa could tell by Marta's expression that she didn't believe her. Tessa sighed in exasperation and went to her room. Marta just smiled. She'd had a dream a few nights ago that foretold good things for Tessa, but she couldn't resist a little teasing. It was too easy.

Dinner was uneventful, though a little nerve-wracking for Tessa. With her uncle, she still acted a bit like the naive Maria Teresa of old, but with the doctor, she had become accustomed to being herself. With both of them present, it was a tough balance to strike without arousing suspicion from either party.

Once the table was cleared, Don Alejandro dismissed Tessa, saying the men had business to discuss. She left for the drawing room, but as soon as the door was closed, she crept back and pressed her ear to the door, eager to hear what the alcalde and doctor could possibly have to discuss.

Doctor Helm was equally unsure of what this "business" entailed. He sipped his glass of madeira and eyed the alcalde, who began to slowly pace the room.

"Doctor, I know you are a good man, held in great esteem by the people of Santa Elena," Don Alejandro began in a formal tone. "So I will get right to the point. What are your intentions towards my niece?"

Helm nearly choked on his wine. "Intentions, señor?"

"If it were up to me, I would send her on the next ship back to Madrid to find a suitable husband, but she insists on staying here. She spends an inordinate amount of time in your company. Doing good charitable work, to be sure, but I must also look out for the best interests of my niece. She does not think of her future."

"Don Alejandro, I would never presume to know what señorita Alvarado is thinking."

Tessa, listening from outside, stifled a laugh at the doctor's comment. She detected the faintest hint of sarcasm in his tone that would likely go unnoticed by her uncle.

Don Alejandro sighed. "Yes, women are a great mystery, are they not? But my niece could do far worse than you, even if you are not a Spaniard."

_Damning with faint praise, indeed,_ the doctor thought.

"This is the new world," Don Alejandro continued with a grand gesture. "I constantly remind myself of this. It is filled with many possibilities."

Helm took a moment to ponder the alcalde's meaning. He had grown fond of Tessa, and she seemed to enjoy his company as well, or else she would not have asked to assist with his work. He realized he would sorely miss the entertaining verbal sparring and brilliant smiles she always greeted him with.

On the other hand, it was true he had loved the Queen of Swords, but he had started to resign himself to the fact that she was no longer a constant presence in Santa Elena or his life. Maybe she had moved on or maybe she had simply retired, her services no longer needed. The rational part of his mind told him he would do better to pursue the woman who was actually a part of his daily life than the one he may never see again.

Perhaps his wits were addled by wine, but before he realized what he was doing, he looked Don Alejandro in the eyes and said, "I would like to court señorita Alvarado."

Outside the door, Tessa's eyes widened and she just about fell over in shock. In her wildest dreams she didn't dare imagine that. Oh who was she kidding, she'd imagined more than that, but she constantly reminded herself that he was still in love with the Queen.

Don Alejandro clapped his hands together. "Excellent! You have my permission, doctor. I wish you the best of luck. With Tessa, you will need it."


	2. Chapter 2 - La Fiesta

**Chapter 2 - La Fiesta**

Marta found Tessa sitting in the kitchen with a dazed smile on her face. "I trust something good has happened."

"Oh, Marta! Doctor Helm asked to court me. Me!" she emphasized.

"And your uncle agreed?" Marta asked, taking a seat across from Tessa. She was surprised how open-minded the alcalde had become since arriving in Alta California.

Tessa nodded vigorously, bouncing like she did when she was a little girl. Her smile faltered as she continued. "Look at me, Marta. I've hunted bandits and stared down pistols without flinching, and yet I'm a mess over a man."

Marta laughed. "It happens to the best of us. I do hope I will be invited to the wedding."

Tessa tossed a rag at her. "He asked to escort me to the fiesta tomorrow night. What am I going to wear?"

"You are like a real lady now, worrying about dresses instead of arresting criminals. Fortunately, I have just the thing." Marta hurried off in the direction of her quarters and returned moments later carrying a dress Tessa had never seen before.

"What is this?" Tessa asked, examining the rich black silk trimmed with red lace. Painstakingly embroidered red roses entwined the brocade bodice.

"Just something I made for a special occasion. Do you like it?"

Tessa took the dress and held it in front of her. "It's beautiful, but why does it make me think of something the Queen of Swords would wear to a ball?"

Marta tried to look innocent and handed over a beaded black lace shawl, not unlike the one the Queen's mask was made from. "Perhaps it's time you tell him. Your mission is complete. The Queen is no longer needed."

"I don't want to complicate things, Marta. Everything is going so well."

* * *

The Rose Courtyard was filled with blazing candelabras, and illuminated paper lanterns crisscrossed over the revelers' heads. The sounds of flamenco guitar and lively conversation filled the air. Tessa had seen all this many times before, but this time she strolled into the courtyard with her hand gently placed on the arm of Doctor Helm's grey morning coat. Marta trailed some distance behind, playing the role of dutiful servant and chaperone.

Tessa's black silk skirts rustled as she walked. Marta had completed her outfit with a delicate jet bead choker and styled Tessa's hair loosely away from her face, leaving the long espresso locks to trail down her back in soft curls. It was adorned by a single red rose picked from the late señora Alvarado's restored garden. It wasn't high fashion, but Tessa let Marta work her vision.

The flamenco dancers finished their performance and other musicians joined the guitarist. Slowly, couples began to fill the courtyard, and Santa Elena's elite twirled by in flashes of jewels and bold colors.

"I suppose one is expected to dance at these sorts of things," Helm said drily.

"They do have dancing in England, right doctor? I can't imagine a gentleman could grow up without learning something."

"Something yes, but I don't pretend to be any good at it." His tone softened. "And perhaps you could call me Robert."

"Well I hope you will oblige me, Robert," Tessa replied, gently leading him towards the group of dancers.

Parties were far from being one of Robert Helm's favorite things. Uncomfortable clothing and tedious conversation were a large part of his dislike, and while he still felt choked by his cravat and overly dressed for the warm California evening, he was genuinely enjoying himself as he led Tessa around the courtyard in a waltz. He was sorely out of practice but managed not to step on Tessa's gown.

Suddenly a woman's scream pierced the night, bringing the dancers to a halt. Doctor Helm ran towards the sound with Tessa close on his heels. She nearly collided with his back when the doctor suddenly stopped. Tessa stepped out from behind him to see a masked man wielding a gun with Vera Hidalgo's wrists held firmly in his grasp. Vera struggled violently to get away from him.

"Give me your money and jewelry and no one gets hurt!" the bandit shouted. A kerchief covered his face, and only dark, menacing eyes were visible.

Tessa started to take a step forward, but the doctor put his arm out to stop her. "Tessa, don't," he hissed.

Vera's husband, Don Gaspar, approached cautiously. "I have only a few reales with me. Please, don't hurt her," he pleaded.

A gunshot rang out, drawing everyone's attention. Helm threw Tessa behind him. Vera managed to pull free of her captor and run to her husband, pastel blue skirts and blonde hair flying behind her. Capitán Ramos and three soldiers rushed the bandit, and Ramos brought down his sword on the bandit's pistol, knocking the gun out of his hand. With the point of Ramos' sword resting against his neck, the bandit held still for another soldier to tie his wrists. The soldiers dragged the bandit out accompanied by the applause of the party guests.

"My apologies, damas y caballeros," the young captain announced to the crowd. "Rest assured, you will not be bothered for the rest of the evening." Ramos bowed and retreated after his soldiers.

As Tessa watched the captain leave, she saw a tall figure skulking near the courtyard entrance. Before she could get a closer look, she felt a hand gently grasp her arm.

"Are you all right?" Helm asked, pulling her closer.

"I'm fine," she replied, looking up at him. "Just a little more excitement than I was expecting this evening. Thank you for trying to protect me."

"You might be too brave for your own good. Were you going to take on a bandit singlehanded?"

Tessa had heard that same stern tone many a time as the Queen. "A sword would have been nice."

Tessa regretted the choice of words the moment she uttered them. The doctor looked quizzical for a moment as they locked gazes. Tessa thought for sure she'd been discovered with her ill-advised statement. Perhaps Marta was right about telling him.

"Robert..." She trailed off as he leaned in and kissed her. Without thinking, Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his warm hands against her back. She'd dreamt of this moment for so long, and all thoughts of confessing her dual identity fled.

When they finally broke apart, he took her hands in his. "I think it's time to see you home," he said softly.

Tessa nodded reluctantly. "Marta and I will be fine. You don't need to accompany us."

"Oblige me, Tessa."

Marta reappeared, as if by magic. "Thank you, doctor. I will feel much better not traveling alone in the dark."

The three left the courtyard to find the Alvarado carriage when shouts from the barracks drew their attention. Three men rode off on horseback at high speed with soldiers firing guns after them. Moments later, troops on horseback took off in pursuit. The doctor, Tessa, and Marta watched and waited a few more minutes for the chaos to die down before setting off for the Alvarado hacienda.

* * *

"Please stay, Robert," Tessa begged from the softly lit salon of her hacienda. "It's not safe, and we have plenty of guest rooms."

"I'll be fine, I promise." He kissed her hand. "Good evening, señorita Alvarado."

Tessa watched from the veranda as Helm rode off into the dark night. She waited another twenty minutes before grabbing Marta and heading to her father's hidden room in the cellar. "It's time for the Queen to make another appearance. Help me out of this dress, Marta."

The Queen of Swords and Chico set out by the light of a nearly full moon in the direction the bandits had fled. It was harder to track in the dim blue light, but she was familiar with the terrain and had the element of surprise in her favor. She heard horses approaching and guided Chico behind a large rock formation. She watched as the soldiers returned to town. The bandits must have eluded them.

The Queen continued on in the direction the soldiers had come from, following a trail towards a nearby arroyo that could serve as a hideout. She left Chico to continue on foot to avoid giving away her location. As she neared the base of the dry creek bed, she saw the light of a fire. She kept to the darkest shadows of the arroyo walls to avoid detection and approached with sword drawn.

Three men were gathered around a small fire. The firelight flickered on their sleeping horses, tied to a scrub oak. The men were drinking and not paying attention to their surroundings. The Queen took advantage of their distraction to creep up behind one and place the tip of her sword against his back.

"Lovely evening to rob a party," the Queen commented when the bandit flinched at her sword. The other two jumped up, brandishing knives. "Three against one? Well, I don't want to get rusty."

The man on her right charged, and she jumped aside easily. The man tripped and landed face first on the rocky ground.

"Who's next?" the Queen quipped.

Both remaining men ran at her, but the bandits weren't skilled fighters. The Queen parried their attacks, hitting one with the hilt of her sword. She used her whip to trip the other. In no time, all three were tied together, ready for the soldiers to cart them off to jail in the morning when the search was resumed. Satisfied with her night's work, the Queen started back up the arroyo bank to find Chico.

Halfway up the path, a searing pain exploded in her back and she fell forward. The pain became even more excruciating when she put out her arms to break her fall. After a moment of shock, she realized she'd been shot. Staying low to the ground, she made it back to Chico and led him by the reins to a large boulder that would protect them from any additional gunfire. The Queen slowly and painfully climbed into the saddle.

"Take me to the doctor, Chico," she whispered to her horse, guiding him back towards town. It was a long, slow, and painful ride. Every jostle added to the pain, and she was starting to feel dizzy. It took everything she had to stay on the horse.

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Chico stopped at the back of Doctor Helm's office and the Queen slid to the ground. Despite the pain, she pulled herself through her usual window, landing in a heap on the floor. She tried to stand up but no longer had the strength to do so.

"Who's there?" Doctor Helm shouted as he entered the room with an oil lamp in hand. The rumpled shirt and mussed hair indicated he'd jumped out of bed at the sound of an intruder. Cautiously rounding the table, he saw the Queen of Swords slumped on the floor below the open window. She was breathing, thank God. He grabbed some smelling salts to rouse her and helped her sit up.

"Tell me what happened."

"Good to see you, too, Doctor," the Queen replied weakly.

"Dammit, woman, I'm trying to help you. Now what happened."

"Shot in the back. Left side."

Crouching on the floor, he lifted the oil lamp to examine her wound. "I need to remove the bullet. Can you stand?"

"Yes." She reached up for the table edge to help herself up, but the movement caused another spasm of pain. The doctor picked her up by the waist and helped her onto the table.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to have to remove your corset to get to the bullet." The Queen nodded as the doctor started to unlace her stays. "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt. I'll rinse it with a morphine solution to dull the pain a little. Your rib is likely broken as well."

The Queen gasped and clenched her jaw as the doctor retrieved the bullet with forceps. A hollow clang sounded as he dropped the bullet into a metal bowl. He gently cleaned the wound, stitched and bandaged it, adding additional wrappings around her torso to stabilize the broken rib.

"Three inches higher and you'd be dead," Helm commented softly as he tied off the bandage.

"I'm glad he was a lousy shot."

"You are maddening," the doctor exclaimed. "Now tell me what happened."

"I went after the bandit who assaulted Vera Hidalgo at this evening's fiesta and his accomplices who broke him out of jail. I found them and tied them up. All in a day's work. I didn't even injure them. You should be proud of me, doctor." By his expression, the doctor was decidedly unamused, so she continued. "As I was leaving, someone shot me. It was dark; I couldn't see anyone."

"You do realize this town has an entire garrison of soldiers to track the bandits. And yet you felt the need to go after them in the middle of the night. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The doctor's anger was palpable.

"The soldiers weren't able to find them. I could. Why are you so angry with me?"

He looked her directly in the eyes. "Why do you think?"

The vague hinting and deflected questions had gone on for too long. The Queen slowly stood from the table, her defiant eyes never leaving his. "How about you tell me."

But he didn't. Instead he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. She leaned up against him and wrapped her right arm around him, just cognizant enough that moving the left would cause another flare of pain.

"Where have you been these last few months," he asked far more gently than their previous conversation.

"Around. With Montoya and Grisham gone, my services haven't been needed much. Did you miss me, doctor?" she teased.

"Yes," he replied seriously.

She reached out to run a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," she breathed. She glanced out the window to see dawn was starting to break. "I have to go."

"You can't ride like this. You need to rest. You can stay here. No one will see you. Dammit, highness, I will drug you if I have to."

The queen smiled gently at him. "No, you won't." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "I will be back, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3 - Discovery

**Chapter 3 – Discovery**

Back at the Alvarado hacienda, Marta was sick with worry. When Tessa walked in, pale, bloody, and sans corset, Marta immediately whisked her off to her room. Tessa gave her an abridged version of the night's events while Marta gingerly helped her out of her ruined clothes.

"You need to rest, Tessa. I'll make tea."

Tessa didn't wake again until evening, too sore to leave her bed. Marta brought her dinner and made excuses to Don Alejandro, who had come for a visit. After Tessa ate, Marta gave her more of her special tea to ensure she'd sleep until morning.

The next morning Tessa awoke feeling a bit better. Marta balked when she insisted on going to town for her shift with Doctor Helm.

"I can tell him you aren't feeling well," Marta protested.

"You worry too much, Marta. I'll be okay on my feet for a few hours."

"I worry?" Marta scoffed. "You were shot!"

"Then I should go to the doctor," Tessa countered glibly.

By afternoon, Tessa was still moving slower than usual. She just hoped the doctor wouldn't notice. She knocked and pushed the door open, finding two patients waiting in the front. She continued through to the back room she'd sat in the night before where she found the doctor with another patient.

"Good afternoon, señorita Alvarado," the doctor said without looking up from his notes. "I shall entrust the gentlemen in the front room to your expert care."

Tessa wondered at Helm's apparent distraction bordering on dismissal. After their shared moment at the fiesta, she expected he would be more attentive. _Maybe he's just trying to remain professional in his office,_ she thought. Following his example, she shook off her unease and set to work.

Tessa's first patient was señor Rodriguez, returning so she could ensure his cuts were healing well. She examined the injury and applied new bandages before sending him on his way. The second man was a ranchero who'd cut himself on a sharp rock, leaving a long gash in his leg. It wasn't deep and had already stopped bleeding, but it would take awhile for Tessa to properly clean and bandage.

"I'm afraid this is going to sting," she warned before applying the antiseptic. The man yelped, involuntarily lashing out and knocking Tessa backwards into the cabinet. Pain blossomed when her injured back impacted with the hard surface, and she gasped loudly.

The injured ranchero was mortified. "I'm very sorry, señorita. Please forgive me."

"Tessa?" Doctor Helm called, striding into the room. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Tessa replied, trying her hardest not to grimace in pain. "It was an accident." She turned around to pick up the roll of bandages that had fallen to the floor when Helm grabbed her arm.

"You're bleeding," he exclaimed. "Come with me."

Tessa tried to pull away as hard as she could without straining her injured back. "It's nothing. Just a scratch. I must have hit the corner of the cabinet."

"As the only doctor here, I'll be the judge of that."

"Let me finish up here, and then you can check," Tessa bargained for time, figuring she could escape while the doctor was busy.

"You're bleeding; he isn't." He tightened his grip so she couldn't get away. She followed him into the back room, where he sat her on the exam table and closed the door. Tessa could tell he was quietly furious.

"Am I going to find a bullet wound in your back?"

Tessa worked hard not to react. "Bullet? What are you talking about? I bumped into the cabinet."

"Then you won't mind letting me take a look." When Tessa didn't move, he continued. "I'm no fool, Tessa. How long did you plan to keep this up? To let me feel guilty? Is this a game to you?"

Shamed by his words, she changed the subject. "How did you figure it out?"

"I wasn't sure until today, but when I think back on the last few days, even the last month, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. The way you rushed to help señora Hidalgo at the fiesta. How the Queen knew exactly what happened. After Montoya left, you started to change. You became more outspoken, more concerned with the real world, more like the Queen."

"Robert, I wanted to tell you. I was going to at the party. I thought the Queen could retire, and I could go back to being just one person."

"And which one is the real you?" Helm spat.

"The woman who has worked by your side for the past month!" Remembering her patient in the other room, Tessa lowered her voice. "The one who has saved your life on more than one occasion."

"And the one who killed many of Montoya's men." Helm's retort was full of disapproval. The Queen's use of violence was a sore subject with him. "And how the hell did Doña Maria Teresa end up a vigilante?"

"I had to avenge my father's murder. And along the way, I was able to help those being crushed by Montoya's corrupt regime." She looked up at him and continued softly, "And protect those I care for."

Helm snorted with derision. "You lied to me for nearly two years."

"To protect you-"

"To protect yourself. Montoya knew I was on your side. I had no mask to hide behind." Helm placed his hands on either side of her on the table, leaning in uncomfortably close to Tessa. "I would have died for you."

Tessa closed her eyes, willing the tears away before they spilled over. Her heart was breaking, and she saw any future with Robert Helm slipping away. She placed a hand on his cheek and whispered "I love you" before deftly jumping off the table and ducking under his arm to escape out the back door.

Helm didn't move for a second, his mind replaying what Tessa had just said. Then he came to his senses and rushed to the door, shouting Tessa's name. He scanned the dusty alley, but she had vanished.

* * *

The doctor silently bandaged his patient's leg. The ranchero was equally silent, and Helm assumed he'd heard at least part of his argument with Tessa. Mentally he replayed the scene and contemplated what made him so angry. Was it that she had lied to him, that she hadn't trusted him with her secret? Or was he angry over the guilt he felt when he thought he was being unfaithful to the two women he cared for?

That last thought had a ring of truth to it. He had hardly slept since the Queen's visit the morning before. From the moment she left, he had been wracked with guilt, unable to escape the decision he had to make. He would not court Tessa while he maintained a flirtatious relationship with the Queen. He now knew the agonizing was all for naught.

When viewed from the right angle, this was actually the best possible solution to his dilemma. He loved one woman, and she loved him in return. _But you scared her away with your damned temper_, he berated himself. _So what are you going to do to get her back?_

Helm must have stood deep in thought for some time because the ranchero had left the doctor's office. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he grabbed his hat and practically ran for the stables. He guided his horse onto the road that lead to the Alvarado hacienda and urged the animal on faster.

He pounded on the door of the hacienda, which was opened a few moments later by Marta. "Where's Tessa?" he panted.

"She's not with you?" Marta sounded concerned.

Tessa was far faster on a horse than he could ever be, even if she was injured. If home wasn't her destination, then where did she go?

"Marta, I know." By his tone, the gypsy woman understood exactly what he meant. "Where would she have gone?"

"Maybe the beach or her parents' graves. I don't know." Marta wrung her hands in distress. "I told her to stay home today. She's still too weak."

Helm laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will find her." He took the reins back from the helpful groom and took off toward the ocean cliffs.

Tessa sat on the sand with her knees tucked under her chin, her back resting against the cliff wall. She welcomed the pain in her back as penance. Her skirt and petticoats were going to be full of sand, but she didn't care.

How had it all gone so wrong so quickly? Marta was right-she should have told him sooner. Why hadn't she? She trusted him with her life and in fact would be long-dead without his help. He'd broken his own ethical code by killing El Serpiente to save her. He'd held a gun to Grisham's head for her. She thought until her head ached but could not come up with a reason for her silence.

_He has every right to be angry,_ she thought. Sure, she'd also saved him several times, but he wouldn't have been in most of those situations if it weren't for her. He'd even alluded to his feelings for her, however vaguely, on more than one occasion. Maybe she didn't deserve his love. She stared out at the dark ocean, white-crested waves sweeping the shoreline, hoping for inspiration to strike.

Robert Helm rode along the cliffs, searching for any sign of Tessa or her horse. The sun was getting low on the horizon, and he figured he had about another hour of daylight left. With no sign of her near the ocean, he decided to head east to the canyons. He chose a path that would take him near the Hidalgo hacienda, on the off chance Tessa had sought Vera's company. The two seemed thick as thieves, but he wasn't sure if that was really true or just another facet of the Maria Teresa persona.

When the sun looked as if it were going to be swallowed by the Pacific Ocean, Tessa decided it was time to stop hiding and head home. She had heard hoofbeats on the cliff above earlier, but she knew she would only be seen if someone peered straight down the face of the precipice. It was quiet now as she cautiously mounted her horse and rode up the winding trail to the top of the cliff. Time to face Marta, she thought. Maybe sympathy and hot food would make her feel better.

When Tessa returned to her hacienda, she found Marta pacing a hole in the kitchen floor. Upon hearing her approach, Marta rushed to Tessa to gather her in an embrace. In her exuberant relief, Marta forgot about Tessa's injured back until she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hungry?"

"Yes...to both," Tessa replied. "I'm still a little sore but healing."

"Where were you? Did the doctor find you?" Marta continued the rapid fire questions as she put a kettle to heat on the stove.

"I was at the beach, Marta. Completely safe. And I don't think Doctor Helm going to be looking for me any time soon." Tessa sighed and sat gingerly in a chair, sitting on the edge to protect her back. Leaning against the cliff had been a bad idea.

"But he was looking for you. He came by hours ago. I know you told him, but it did not go well?" Marta placed a plate of bread on the table. Tessa took a piece and picked at it before answering.

"I didn't tell him. He figured it out." She set down the piece of bread and clasped her hands in her lap. "He was so angry, Marta. I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

Marta sat down beside her and placed a gentle hand on Tessa's shoulder. "I think you underestimate him. It was not an angry man who came to look for you. I'm sure learning the Queen of Swords and Maria Teresa Alvarado are the same person was quite a shock to him. Have faith and patience, mija." Marta pushed the plate of bread closer to Tessa. "And food and rest. I don't want the doctor to set his wrath on me!"

* * *

The next morning, Tessa and Marta went into town at Marta's insistence. Marta thought if she could just get the two of them together, they'd come to their senses. The easiest way to accomplish that was drop Tessa at the doctor's door and pray.

They came across señor and señora Hidalgo eating brunch on the terrace of the cantina. Vera spied them and waved them over. "Good morning!" Vera greeted, cheerily as ever. "How are you, Tessa? The doctor stopped by our hacienda yesterday looking for you. He said you weren't feeling well, and he wanted to make sure you were okay. He seemed very concerned." Vera watched Tessa intently, hoping for juicy gossip.

Tessa bristled slightly at the lie...well, maybe it wasn't such a lie. The logical part of her also said it was a believable cover story, so she played along. She certainly wasn't in the mood to tell Vera about her fight with the doctor. "It's true I was feeling a little faint yesterday, but I am much better today, thank you."

Marta gave her a sour look. "Señor, señora, have you seen Doctor Helm today? I have brought some of my special salve for him." She lifted her basket that Tessa knew to be empty.

"No, my dear ladies, we have not seen him today," Don Gaspar replied. "You are also not the first to ask after him today. Perhaps he was called away this morning."

_Or maybe he did not make it home last night_, Marta thought darkly. After they made their goodbyes and moved out of the Hidalgos' sight, Marta pulled Tessa aside.

"I think we should check the doctor's office," Marta whispered.

"Why? Don Gaspar said he isn't there."

"One fight and you no longer care for him?"

Tessa glowered in response. "Doctor Helm is perfectly capable of taking care of himself," she replied contritely. At Marta's raised eyebrow, she continued, "He's probably out on a house call."

Marta gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the doctor's office. "All right, all right," Tessa conceded. "We'll check."

They went to the back of the office, and with Marta acting as lookout, Tessa peered in the window. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Let's go." But Marta turned her right back around.

"We should look inside."

"I don't think I can make it through the window in these petticoats, Marta." She rested her hand on the doorknob and was surprised when it turned under her hand. "Well that's odd," Tessa was finally starting to sound concerned. "Ever since the laudanum incident with Grisham, he always locks the back door when he's not in. Maybe he forgot."

Marta, unconvinced, swung the rear door open. "You look, I'll keep watch."

Tessa walked inside and saw nothing out of the ordinary in the back room. Everything was the same as it was during their fight the day before. The front room was a different story. A few supplies were strewn about, including the ones that had fallen to the floor when the injured ranchero had accidentally knocked Tessa into the cabinet yesterday. Doctor Helm was hardly the best housekeeper, but his medical supplies were always kept tidy. A knot formed in Tessa's stomach as she realized Marta was right. Robert had gone looking for her yesterday but hadn't come back. So where was he?


	4. Chapter 4 - Familiar Stranger

**Chapter 4 - Familiar Stranger**

Robert Helm awoke with a splitting headache. The sun was blazing, and his throat was parched from the hot dry air. As the grogginess cleared, he realized his hands were bound behind his back, and he was propped up against a scrubby tree. He tried to get his feet under him to stand but the ropes on his wrists tugged. He realized the rope must also be tied to the tree, preventing his escape.

But how did he end up tied to a tree in the middle of the desert? He recalled riding inland after failing to find Tessa along the beach or at the Hidalgo hacienda. It was getting dark, and he knew he should turn back to town, but he was reluctant to give up the search. In the waning daylight, he thought he saw a horse in the distance, and urged his towards it. In hindsight, it wasn't the wisest decision. You never know what sort of unsavory characters you might meet in a dark desert.

As he approached, he realized the horse was most definitely not Tessa's. A stocky man wielding a pistol stood casually next to the horse. Helm pulled on the reins and started to turn around when he heard hoofbeats behind him. Something struck him, sending him tumbling off his horse to the ground. He felt the air rush out of his lungs followed by blackness. That was the last thing he remembered before now.

The sound of sandy dirt crunching under boots alerted Helm to the presence of another person. A pair of leather boots that were likely black under a thick layer of dirt stepped into view. He craned his neck up at the man who seemed quite tall from his spot on the ground. A faded red bandana covered the man's nose and mouth and a wide brimmed hat shaded the man's eyes.

"I didn't expect to find you prowling the desert, doctor." It took a moment before Helm realized the man had spoken in English...or at least, American English.

"Criminals prowl," Helm answered in the same language. "I was just out for a ride. Lovely evening until someone bashed me in the head."

"Did the Queen finally get tired of your pompous English ass and kick you out?" the masked man gloated.

Something finally clicked in Helm's brain. _He must have hit me quite hard to be so slow,_ he thought. Obviously this masked man knew him, and he knew just one American who was this cocky and annoying. His fist ached for another reunion with the masked man's face. If only it weren't tied behind his back.

"Grisham," the doctor growled. "I thought perhaps you'd gone north to join the Russian fur trade. You do seem to enjoy hunting defenseless animals."

"Weak and defenseless like you, doc?" Grisham yanked down his bandanna and grinned. It felt good to have the upper hand against the insufferable doctor. He crouched down next to Helm. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I did go up north and found something much better than beaver pelts." He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a small, lumpy object-a gold nugget.

Grisham puffed up like a peacock. "I finally made my fortune. Enough for Vera to live in style, anyway. You're just a bonus. If I just wait here awhile, the Queen of Swords is going to come running to rescue you. Then I'll turn her in and collect my reward." He crossed his arms over his chest looking quite pleased with himself. "Unless she really did tire of you. I always thought she could do better."

In that moment, Helm wanted nothing more than to beat the grin off Grisham's face. Every muscle tensed with the effort not to show his anger and give Grisham any bit of satisfaction.

"Not one to kiss and tell, are you, doc? I didn't kill her the other night, did I? She's worth a lot more alive."

Helm gritted his teeth and impressed himself with his carefully measured tone. "You must have forgotten about the change in leadership in Santa Elena. There is no longer a bounty on the Queen of Swords."

"Not in Santa Elena, but she's still worth a hundred reales in Monterey, not to mention the personal satisfaction I'd get from watching her hang," Grisham replied, taking a swig from his canteen. "Sure is hot and dry out here. You must be thirsty. I'd offer you water, but you'd probably just spit in it."

Helm silently cursed Grisham in every tongue he could think of.

* * *

Tessa, dressed now as the Queen, rode toward the doctor's last known stop-the Hidalgo hacienda. She examined the ground closely for recent tracks leading east from the hacienda, assuming the doctor's destination had been the hills and canyons. She found faint hoof prints in the dirt and prayed they were from Helm's horse as she began to track the trail inland.

Half an hour later, she realized the path was leading her to the arroyo where she was shot two nights before. She urged Chico on faster and her chest tightened as she realized there was a strong chance Helm had come across the same bandits. While she knew he was perfectly capable of defending himself, he would be unarmed and no match for three-possibly four-men with pistols and knives.

Nearing the arroyo, she dismounted and climbed a rock so she could survey the terrain below. Her breath caught as she spotted the doctor with his head hanging and arms bound behind his back, his once-white shirt dirty and torn. He was guarded by the same three men she fought two nights before. The tableau seemed odd. Why were they just guarding Helm? In Montoya's time, she would assume it was a trap with the doctor as bait, but she wasn't sure what these bandits wanted. Why were they still in the vicinity of Santa Elena at all?

_They must be more than just common robbers,_ she thought. _They're still after something, but what?_

She rode to the other side of the arroyo, where a few small trees would provide a small amount of cover as she descended into the gulley. The pain in her back made the climb far more difficult than normal. She dropped the last six feet, landing quietly on her toes and crouching on the ground behind a shrub. As she peered through the branches, the bandits showed no sign they'd heard her. She continued under the cover of vegetation as far as she could. Then she unsheathed her sword and leaned casually against a rock with the sword behind her head.

"If you don't mind, gentlemen, there is an entire pueblo in need of the doctor's services," she called out. "It's very rude to monopolize his time like this."

As two of the men rushed towards the Queen, Helm managed to sweep his leg out and trip the third, sending the bandit face-first into the dirt. The man's gun landed inches from the doctor's feet, and he strained to reach it with his foot before the bandit could retrieve it. Pushing against the tree his hands were bound to, he snagged the pistol with the toe of his boot and scooted it under his legs, out of sight.

Meanwhile, the Queen faced off with the two knife-wielding bandits. This time she was more thankful than ever at the ineptitude of the bandits, as she wasn't currently in top fighting shape. One got close enough for her to knock out with a solid blow to the skull with the hilt of her sword. That left just one for her to fight. She let the bandit push her back towards the doctor. Once she was within reach, she slashed the rope binding him to the tree.

"I don't suppose you brought a sword, doctor?" she asked, breathing more heavily than normal. Her back burned like fire from exertion as she continued to parry the knife-wielding bandit.

Helm rubbed his hands quickly, trying to restore circulation. He pushed himself to his feet somewhat unsteadily after so many hours on the ground. "No, but I borrowed this," he said, calmly pointing the pistol at the bandit. The man dropped his knife to the ground and put his hands in the air. The Queen knelt to retrieve the knife when something cold and sharp touched the back of her neck.

"Isn't this touching," a man's voice drawled in American-accented Spanish. "Just like old times."

Helm spun to aim the pistol at Grisham's chest. "I should have killed you a year ago."

"Likewise," Grisham agreed. "Actually, I would have, except your girlfriend has this annoying habit of rescuing you. You, on the other hand, seem to have a problem with killing people."

"I might be convinced to make an exception for you," Helm stated coolly.

The Queen wisely stayed silent, catching her breath during the round of masculine posturing. With any luck, Grisham would forget about her entirely. The disarmed bandit skulked away and ran for the horses once he realized no one was paying him any attention.

"Go ahead, kill me," Grisham goaded, obviously letting his abject hatred of the doctor get the better of him. Helm swung the pistol at Grisham's temple. Grisham ducked just in time, but the pistol glanced off the top of his head. As he involuntarily reached for his head, he moved his sword away from the Queen's neck. The Queen seized the opportunity to jump out of reach. Grisham and Helm were so engrossed in their fight that neither noticed her move away from the melee.

Helm roared and leapt on Grisham, knocking them both to the ground with a thud and dropping the pistol. Grisham tried to score a hit to Helm's face with the hilt of his sword, but Helm rolled away in time and sprung to his feet.

"Robert!" the Queen yelled, tossing him her sword. He caught it deftly in mid air and swung to face off with Grisham. She picked up the discarded pistol and slid the extra knife into her belt. She noticed the only conscious bandit had fled, so she grabbed the rope used to tether the horses to tie up the two unconscious bandits. She worked quickly while the clanging of steel indicated the sword fight raged on behind her.

With the remaining bandits safely bound, she turned her attention back to the fight. Helm was a good swordsman, but he was out of practice. Grisham's style was much less elegant but had more deadly energy. The Queen watched carefully, waiting for the moment to intervene if necessary.

Helm was starting to lose ground against the younger man. Grisham had scored a good slice on his arm, but Helm responded with a deep cut to Grisham's abdomen. Still, Helm was starting to tire-righteous anger could only keep him going so long. He stumbled on a rock but managed to keep his footing. Putting a hand out for balance, he found the arroyo wall right behind him. He was able to keep Grisham at bay but was rapidly running out of room. Bracing against the wall, Helm scored a hard kick to Grisham's already injured stomach, causing the American to yelp and double over in pain. Grisham retaliated by putting all his weight into his next slash. Helm parried, but his arm ached from the jarring force as he held Grisham's blade back.

"Give up yet?" Grisham grunted, continuing to force his arm down on the doctor.

"Why would I do that?" Helm panted.

"You're losing!"

Helm smiled at him, further infuriating Grisham. "You might want to get a second opinion. Perhaps from the lovely woman with a pistol pointed at your thick skull."

"Did you forget about me?" the Queen asked sweetly, pressing the barrel of the pistol firmly under Grisham's ear.

"Dammit," Grisham uttered a moment before Helm dropped him with a left jab to the face.

Helm shook out his hand. "I would say that felt good, but I'm afraid my knuckles would disagree."

The Queen stood back hesitantly, a slight breeze fanning her long hair, and he could see in her eyes when she came to some sort of decision. She carefully stepped over Grisham's prone form to close the distance between them. He wasn't entirely sure if she was going to kiss him or slap him. The Queen did neither, throwing her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder. After a brief moment of surprise, he folded his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his neck. "I'm sorry for lying and putting you in danger and running away."

"I think we've both done our fair share of running," he replied, brushing a hand down her long hair. "I was an idiot-" A groan from Grisham cut him off. "Maybe we should do something about the fallen captain."

The Queen untied her red silk sash as Helm rolled Grisham over none too gently. The Queen swiftly bound Grisham's hands behind his back with the sash and tied the long ends to his ankles.

"Why is he here?" the Queen asked.

"It seems the former capitán struck gold, literally. I believe he returned in hopes of spiriting away Vera Hidalgo."

"And that's why the bandit grabbed Vera at the fiesta," she deduced.

Helm nodded. "And it was Grisham who shot you."

The Queen let out a very unladylike epithet and added wryly, "Not the first time."

Helm looked at her meaningfully. "But hopefully the last."

"Not if I can help it," Grisham muttered from his uncomfortable position on the ground. "God, you guys are making me nauseous."

"Hopefully that's just the concussion." The Queen raised an eyebrow at Helm's unusually callous remark and knelt down next to Grisham.

"Why were you trying to abduct Vera?"

"She wouldn't leave that overstuffed husband of hers. I showed her the gold and everything." Grisham sounded incredulous.

"So you thought you'd kidnap her?"

"This is the same man who gave her an entire bottle of laudanum," Helm commented.

"Montoya told me to kill her!" Grisham protested. "And besides, she forgave me. Eventually."

"You're lucky you didn't kill her with that much opium," came the doctor's angry retort.

Grisham ignored him and moaned. "What is wrong with the world? Vera leaves me for her husband. You turned me down for _him_." He jerked his head back towards Helm. The Queen looked up to see Helm bristle slightly. She'd never told him about her adventures while trapped in a collapsed mine with Grisham. The two men had already harbored enough animosity toward each other-there was no need to add jealousy to the mix.

"What is wrong with you?" the Queen muttered.

"I can't help it." Grisham tried to shrug as much as his restraints let him. "I love women."

The Queen made a disgusted snort and stood up. She swayed slightly, placing a hand to her head. Helm immediately put out a hand to steady her. "I'm fine," she said to reassure him. "I just stood up too fast."

Helm moved his hand away and cursed. "You're bleeding. You probably tore your sutures. Let me take a look, preferably away from our frustrated Don Juan."

"I'm fine," she insisted, waving him away. "We should let Capitán Ramos know there's a surprise awaiting him." She started toward the horses, growing more unsteady with each step. She stopped to try to regain her balance, taking a deep breath to clear her head. It wasn't helping. The next thing she knew, she was being swept up in the doctor's arms and carried. She would have enjoyed it more if she weren't so light-headed.

He set her down next to his horse and helped her up into the saddle before climbing up behind her. He didn't want to risk her passing out and falling off.

"What about Chico?" she protested weakly.

"He can follow. You're in no condition to ride at the moment."

As Helm urged his horse up the path, they heard a plaintive cry from below. "Hey, what about me?"

* * *

They made excellent time back to the Alvarado hacienda, and despite the rapid pace, Tessa flirted with unconsciousness more than once. As they neared the hacienda, Tessa instructed him to go around to the back.

"There's a hidden entrance," she explained. Once inside the cellar room, Helm gently set her down and hurriedly went in search for Marta. With the coast clear of any other servants, they moved Tessa into her bedroom. When the doctor went to remove Tessa's corset to check her injury, Marta slapped his hand away.

"Not until you're married," Marta said sternly.

"Dammit, I'm a doctor, and she's bleeding," he exclaimed with irritation.

Marta's expression brooked no argument. "Go outside for a minute. You wouldn't know how to do it right, anyway." There was really no good response to that, so he threw his hands in the air and stalked out of the room.

A short time later, Marta called him back. Tessa lay on her side with her back to the door in a clean white chemise and the bedsheet pulled up to her waist. Marta had applied a clean towel to the wound that was slowly turning red. Removing the towel, Helm saw the sutures had indeed ripped, but thankfully there were no signs of infection. Tessa was likely weak from exhaustion and blood loss. He'd imagined far worse scenarios on the ride to the hacienda. With Marta's help, he wrapped a bandage around Tessa's ribs to keep pressure on the wound.

He walked to the other side of the bed and knelt beside it. Tessa was paler than usual, and her dark lashes stood out in stark contrast against her cheeks as she rested. Her skin was cool to the touch as he brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

"Tessa?" Her eyes opened at the sound of her name. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she whispered. "Where's Marta?"

"Here," Marta replied, stepping into Tessa's field of vision.

"I need to get supplies from my office, but I will return soon," he informed Tessa. "You'll need new sutures."

"Because I never listen to you," she said dazedly. Marta couldn't help the quirk of her lips at that.

"Maybe one day you will," he replied, kissing her forehead and standing up. To Marta he said, "Try to get her to drink or eat something."

Marta followed him out the door. "Don't forget to take care of yourself, too, doctor."

He'd been so focused on Tessa that he'd managed to ignore a headache, nausea, and the gash on his arm inflicted by Grisham. Dehydration was likely the cause of the first two. He'd take care of his arm in his office. He realized Marta had left a full canteen near the door for him. He didn't believe in Marta's gypsy "sight," but he had to admit the woman was incredibly observant.

Doctor Helm returned to the Alvarado hacienda slightly cleaner and feeling much better with a little hastily consumed food and water. His now-bandaged arm stung, but he'd survive. Unwilling to take the time to find Ramos himself, Helm dispatched a message via the first soldier he saw in town. Eventually they'd find Grisham and his hired accomplices.

Tessa was still resting quietly upon his return. He gently woke her and gave her laudanum to dull the pain of suturing. With Marta's assistance, he cleaned, sutured, and re-bandaged Tessa's bullet wound. The patient, between exhaustion, blood loss, and drugs, barely stirred through the ordeal.

As he stood to leave, he heard her sleepily call his name. He sat in the bedside chair and took her hand in his. "Stay with me?" she murmured, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Always."


	5. Epilogue - Secrets

**Epilogue – Secrets**

A couple days later, Tessa was back on her feet and anxious to leave her house. She wasn't used to being so cooped up, and Marta was hovering like when she was a little girl. Robert came to visit in the evenings but had the rest of the town to care for during the day. He had conveniently spread word that Tessa had fallen victim to a fever to keep any meddling visitors away. Her only other visitor was Don Alejandro, who was too concerned for his sick niece to stay away. Fortunately, he wasn't one to question a lady's illness.

It was after noon when Tessa found her way to the kitchen, where Marta was peeling potatoes and humming to herself. "Marta, I want to go into town today," Tessa started without preamble. Marta set the paring knife down and started to protest, but Tessa cut her off. "Please," she implored. "Help me dress."

Marta sighed and followed Tessa back to her bedroom. "No working, though," Marta cautioned as she tightened the stays as gently as possible. "You can practice being a doctor's wife another day."

Tessa gave Marta a scornful look over her shoulder. Marta just smiled impishly in return. "You don't have to worry about that," Tessa said with chagrin. "Robert seems to have forgotten my alter ego entirely and has been treating me like some fragile flower."

"I always knew I liked the doctor. Even when you called him every name in the book!"

Tessa blushed at the recollection and kept quiet while Marta helped her into a loose white blouse and royal blue skirt.

* * *

Tessa pushed the door to the doctor's office open with a large basket looped over one arm. Doctor Helm sat at his desk, head bent over a notebook. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and immediately stood up to take the basket from Tessa, who rolled her eyes in response. He set the basket on the desk and took her hands in his.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked with concern, looking for signs of illness.

"I'm fine," she said in exasperation. "I was tired of staying home. I'm just not cut out to be a lady of leisure." That finally elicited a smile from Helm, but his expression soon sobered.

"There's been some bad news. Grisham escaped from the jail last night."

"Is Vera okay?" Tessa immediately started planning how best to track them, but Helm's voice brought her back to the present.

"No need to ride off to her rescue. I saw her just this morning at the cantina. I think señora Hidalgo is far more clever than anyone gives her credit."

"And that's one of her secrets," Tessa confided. "Speaking of which..." She advanced on the doctor, and with a bewildered look, he took a few steps back, nearly bumping into the desk. Tessa gestured that he should sit and opened the basket. She withdrew a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"On more than one occasion you've said if I tell you my secrets, you'll tell me yours," she said, pouring the wine.

He took the offered glass from her and stared at it a moment. "I suppose I did," he said warily. He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later.

Smiling, Tessa sashayed around the desk to stand next to him. "You now know my biggest secret," she whispered in his ear, "so it's time to tell me some of yours." Sitting on his lap, she draped her arm across his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss, successfully distracting him for a moment. Tessa leaned back and looked at him expectantly.

"Maddening woman," Helm muttered under his breath. "What would you like to know?"

Tessa looked thoughtful for a moment as she took a sip of her wine. "Let's start with how you learned to pick locks."

He wrapped his arms around her and began the story. "About ten years ago, during the war, I was recruited for His Majesty's Service..."


End file.
